Flexibility
by ArisuAmiChan
Summary: House warming gifts were weird. Ichigo still couldn't figure out why Yuzu had given them instructional yoga DVDs, but she did. They had a perfectly good gym downstairs, so why would they need the DVDs? Pairing: GrimmIchi/Sequel to TTYCM/Takes place three years after TTYCM/Prompt from Puraiuddo on tumblr/Oh hey look Part 2/M for Mature bc


It started off as a joke. Yuzu, as a house warming gift had given them yoga DVDs. Neither would use them, Karin had said.

"You'd be surprised at what Ichi-nii can do if he puts his mind to it!"

Both he and Grimmjow (his partner) chuckled at the sisters. They promised to use them, prompt to forget about them.

They had used them as coasters, loaned them to their friends, even stripped the cases to replace broken ones they had damaged during the move.

The discs were forgotten after a while until one rainy Sunday morning.

It was early, very early for Ichigo's standards at least and half the bed was empty and cold. Cracking open an eye, he groaned as thunder rumbled over the apartment and buried himself in bed further. "Griiiiimmmjooooowww..."

"Living room!"

Ichigo groaned again. "Come back to bed!"

Their home was a comfortable size, but not obnoxiously so. "Ichigo..."

"Uhnnn..." Ichigo smirked into his pillow, listening as his partner walked further into the room. Grimmjow was near silent on his feet, almost cat like in grace. The bed dipped with the additional weight, Ichigo scooting closer to the warmth of his boyfriend.

"I'll make those pancakes you like so much." Grimmjow tempted, voice low.

"Mmm... ... Do love those pancakes of yours..." The mattress vibrated with Grimmjow's chuckle, catching the sexual implicaton when he felt finger creeping around to the front of his underwear. "Nice try, Ich. Get up, I'll feed you."

Ichigo groaned again and clung to Grimmjow's waist, arms locked tight around him as he buried his face into his side. "Come back to bed... You know you want to..."

Another chuckle came that had Ichigo chuckling as well. "As nice as the offer is, I'm doin' something right now."

Ichigo looked at him with a sleepy frown. "The hell you doin' that's more important than our Sunday Snuggles?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and got up, finally able to pry Ichigo's arms off his waist. "Breakfast first. Then I'll explain."

Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow left, slowly forcing himself out of bed and pulling on some pants. "At least lemme borrow your sweater!"

"The one with the swirls or the one with the cat?" Ichigo could hear cooking going on, pans being set down and moved.

"The cat!"

"Go ahead! And it's a panther!" Ichigo smirked, quickly yanking the heavy sweater off its hanger in the closet and sliding it on. The sleeves were too long on him but came up short on Grimmjow since Yuzu had mis-measured. It was cozy as heck and smelled like his boyfriend though, so there was that.

Ichigo padded out of the bedroom, running a hand through his already bed-mussed hair. "Flip the pancakes, babe." He sat down heavily on the couch, grabbing the remote and about to change the TV when Grimmjow came over and snatched it from him.

"What the hell?!" Grimmjow pointed to the screen, an attractive young woman bent over in some weird shape on the screen. What the fuck...?

"The DVDs your sister got us." Ichigo stared at him, before looking back at the screen, and then back to Grimmjow. Blue eyes rolled and Grimmjow set the remote down. "Don't change it. I'll show you after I get breakfast done. Get your ass over to the table or I'm giving these to the neighbors."

Ichigo grumbled the entire time, knowing the threat was true. Every one loved Grimmjow's pancakes. He did something special to them that just gave them a bit more ommph than normal. Even Yuzu was envious, having asked for the recipe and was taught in secret how to make them.

"You gonna...?" Ichigo said, jerking a thumb at the television as a plate was set before him, five large pancakes stacked before him.

Waving him off, Grimmjow went into the refrigerator, pulled out the orange juice and poured them each a glass. "Might be better if I show you..."

Raising a brow, Ichigo spoke around a mouthful of food. "Sho' meh wha'?"

"Patience, young grasshopper." Grimmjow answered, taking a piece off of Ichigo's plate to eat himself. The young man hunched over the hot cakes, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oi. I made them, share." Grimmjow retorted, frowning at the orange haired male. Ichigo huffed and relented, giving a whole one to Grimmjow to eat. It was gone quickly, Grimmjow kissing Ichigo with maple flavored lips after. Ichigo responded slowly, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders and smirking. They exchanged small nips and soothed the pain away with gentle licking, arousal slowly flaring like a small fire.

Perhaps he could convince his boyfriend back into bed after all...

"Okay, guys! We're going to move into the Flying Crow pose. As long as you've found your balance and can maintain it, you can do it!"

"Shit!" Grimmjow pulled away and went to the television again, pausing the disc again. He flushed a faint pink and cleared his throat. "Ahh... How about I show you what I mean...?"

Yeah, that'd be lovely considering you just killed my boner was the clear look he got as Ichigo took his juice. Grimmjow got on to the floor, coffee table pushed out of the way and played the DVD again, mimicking the woman on the screen.

"... Oh, holy fucking Christ on a stick..." Was all Ichigo could say, fork slipping from his fingers to the floor as Grimmjow stood on his hands, right leg in the air. His erection came back rather quickly once he saw how flexible Grimmjow was.

The possibilities were endless...

"Remember to breathe into the pose! Once you've done that, we'll move back to a Chair Pose and do the other side of your body!" Ichigo intently watched as Grimmjow followed the instructor, repeating the same pose with his opposite leg up.

"All rightie! We'll go into a King Pigeon pose and cool down with downward dog, just like we started!" Ichigo snorted and struggled to hide his chuckles as he watched, Grimmjow contort on the floor as he invested his time in the instructional disc.

Next thing he knew he was looking at that beautiful behind, Grimmjow looking at him from between his legs. "So... I started doing this a while ago. About two months ago, in fact. When I had off and you were at work."

"And you couldn't have just used the gym downstairs because...?" Ichigo rose from the table, walking over and draping himself over Grimmjow's rear.

The added weight was no issue for him, in all honesty. Perhaps they could do couples yoga...?

"The gym's kinda iffy at best. And every woman in the entire building comes to watch me while I exercise."

Ichigo cackled. "Aww! Poor baby!"

"Ichigo, I swear to god if you don't get off my ass, I will lift myself off the floor and throw you to it." Ichigo only draped himself further over Grimmjow, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck to keep grip in case he really did move.

And Grimmjow rose, Ichigo attached to his neck like a small child. "I love you to death, but you're choking me a little."

"Shut up. You can bench press me and we both know it." Ichigo locked his legs around his lover's waist, scooting higher so he could kiss his cheek. "Besides, that was hot."

Raising a brow in interest, Grimmjow smirked. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really." Ichigo wiggled a bit against his back, hissing softly as his erection rubbed pleasurably against his clothing and the blue-haired male's back. "Like, really hot."

It was Grimmjow's turn to cackle, giving Ichigo a wild and toothy grin over his shoulder. "I can feel that!"

Ichigo pulled himself forward with his arms and Grimmjow's neck, meeting his partner's lips in another slow kiss. "Mmhmm... Maybe I can have you teach me how to do that one pose..."

Blue eyes darkened into a deeper shade. "Which one?"

"The one you went back to... Where you were balancin' on your arms 'n had your legs up in the air..."

"Flyin' Crow, yeah?" Ichigo nodded, humming softly as he licked and sucked at Grimmjow's neck. He felt the gasp and knew he hit a sensitive spot.

"Oooh... Y-you know that gets me going..." Grimmjow rumbled, voice much deeper than what it was. Ichigo just rolled his hips against him again, smirking into smooth skin.

"Fuck!" Ichigo let go and dropped to the floor, Grimmjow taking him into his arms and kissing him with much more aggression than before. "Ich... You know Sunday's snuggle day, right?"

Brown flecked with gold eyes met blue, Ichigo sliding a hand between their bodies to grab at Grimmjow's erection. "Mmm... Yeah, it is..."

Grimmjow's knees almost buckled at the contact, Ichigo leisurely stroking. "Bedroom?"

Ichigo shoved Grimmjow against the wall and slowly slid down his body; eyes a deeper, more dark chocolate brown color. Pulling the straining erection free, Ichigo breathed on it and relished in the shake Grimmjow's body produced. "How 'bout we go after the foreplay...?"

Soft chuckles quickly turned into a gasp of pleasure, one hand burying itself into Ichigo's hair and the other smacking the wall in pleasure. "Saucy... Minx!"

Ichigo chuckled himself, vibrations running through the leaking penis in his mouth and Grimmjow groaning loud and deep. He began to move slowly, taking his time and occasionally sucking, hollowing his cheeks as he went. Ichigo's left hand was pinning Grimmjow's hips to the wall to keep him from bucking and allowed himself a bit of guilty pleasure, groaning as soon as his right reached into his pants and gripped his own erection.

Opening his eyes, Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo who looked up. Those eyes would be the death of him one day...

Ichigo groaned again, encouraging Grimmjow to do the same. Pulling off, Ichigo took a moment to breathe before going back in for more.

"O-oh..." Grimmjow threw his head back into the wall with a smack, pleasure over riding pain, growing closer to release. Ichigo didn't let up, moving his head and tongue faster as his own hand picked up speed on his erection as well. Ichigo didn't wince when Grimmjow pulled on his hair, the sharp pain sending him over the edge as his moan did the same to the blue haired male.

He swallowed everything Grimmjow had spent and pulled back, allowing himself to fall onto his side as Grimmjow joined him. "You... Are evil..."

Ichigo only hummed contentedly, scowling at the feeling of cooling sperm in his underwear and hand. "... I ruined my underwear..."

Grimmjow rose and picked Ichigo up, throwing him over his shoulder to carry him into the bedroom. "Yeah. And I'm about to ruin you."

Pinching Grimmjow's butt and making him growl, Ichigo shut the door behind them from his position over the taller male's shoulder. He'd have to call his family a little later and let them know they'd be late for dinner that night...

* * *

**A/N: **OKAY SO. Welcome to a mini-series of fics because I am a trash lord. Also because I love purraiuddo on tumblr. This takes place three years after TTYCM because reasons. Also because I can and I'm currently doing an anxiety foot bounce while editing this.


End file.
